


The Pride of Yang Xiao Long

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Faunus!Yang, Harems, Multi, fem!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Despite what Disney movies might say, in the wild, it's the lioness that hunts. Working together as a Pride, they are the ones to take down prey animals, with the male lion mostly just there to enjoy the spoils and father some cubs. And as a lioness Faunus, Yang takes some cues from her animal side, looking to unite some kickass women into her Pride... and, of course, one male to drag along, for convenience. And when it comes to convenience as a harem protagonist, nobody can beat Jaune Arc!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Lie Ren/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	The Pride of Yang Xiao Long

She entered with a flourish of pure exuberance, throwing the door open with a  _ bang  _ to draw her roommates’ eyes as she  _ shook  _ her great blonde mane and  _ flicked  _ her lioness’s tail in a casual-but-not-really gesture as she shut the door behind her. Her steps into the room were like she was proceeding down the catwalk—a pun she would gleefully make—not crossing a dorm. And her  _ presence  _ just seemed to pronounce that all eyes were naturally  _ supposed  _ to be on her.

Who else could it be but Ruby’s big sister: the larger-than-life Yang Xiao Long.

“Hey girlfriends!” she said with bubbly effervescence. “Got big news!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “If this is anything like the  _ last  _ time you had ‘big news,’ I think I can pass.”

Yang scoffed, “Oh, you wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what it was… and how it involved you three!”

Ruby loved her big sister, loved her to death, but she could be… a lot. And having grown up in the shadow of that “a lot,” it was sometimes a bit too much to deal with. Especially at Beacon where Ruby was both finding herself tested to her limits, being only 18 while her teammates were all 20, and really coming into her own. This was  _ her  _ year in a lot of ways, being the team leader, holding her own at the top school in the  _ world,  _ and she was meeting all sorts of new people with the Vytal Festival coming up!

But… nobody really noticed her that much when her big sister was there. She was just… bigger than Ruby, in a lot of ways- no, not just  _ that!  _ Her personality was bigger, her hair, her height, and… okay, yes, she had bigger boobs and everyone paid attention to  _ her  _ for that as much as anything. But Yang was just…  _ more  _ that Ruby was. She was larger-than-life, a proud Faunus who did not hide her identity one bit. She was a Faunus from her mother’s side, which had made their already mismatched sister dynamic even more uneven. But their sisterly bond was as tight as any  _ full  _ sisters’ connection could ever be, probably even more so because of how different they were.

“You know how I consider you all my Pride, right?” Yang started with a big smile.

Ruby nodded, along with the others, but unlike Weiss and Blake, Ruby had grown up with a lioness… actually, would Blake know? She was a cat not a lioness, but she grew up in Menagerie, and her dad was the President of the Faunus-es, and… or was she being racist? Ruby was really worried about that, even though her sister was a-

She was getting off topic. Ruby knew to pay attention when Yang talked about “her Pride.” It was a big thing for lion Faunus, instinctual as well as cultural, and Yang had been really excited to go to Beacon because she thought of her team as her future Pride. Lionesses gathered a tight collection of friend-family that often became really famous warrior-packs. Ruby blushed to think that her sister thought so highly of her, but… Yang never did things  _ normally. _

“So!” she began, “The really important thing about Prides is that, like, you need a whole set of kick-ass ladies to make it up, and you girls? You’re as kick-ass as I could ever hope to meet,” she was briefly interrupted by Weiss and Blake  _ aww _ ing in gratitude, but kept rolling, “but there’s… a little secret thing about Prides. Y’see… we need a male to round it out. And I’ve got the perfect one: Jaune!”

The room was silent as they all took in her words.

“And that means…?” Blake asked, obviously not liking how it sounded.

Yang smiled widely, not even acknowledging there might be any hostility to what she was about to say. “Well,” she said, “we’re a Pride, just like I’ve always described and dreamed of, where we support each other and fight together and all those cool parts, but also, we share Jaune and fuck him when, y’know, we’re horny.”

Another shocked silence.

But this one did not last very long at all.

“Are you- Have you-” Weiss asked, choking on her words, “W-what even makes you  _ imagine  _ any of us would  _ want  _ to be with that dolt!”

She cocked her head. “Are you  _ sure?”  _ she asked, teasingly, “Because Ruby  _ obviously  _ has a crush on him-”

“YANG!” Ruby shrieked in pure mortification, “WHY WOULD YOU-” She lunged forward, fists balled up tightly, but ineffectually, as Yang held her at a distance while her arms uselessly flailed away at the air. “Take it back! Take it back, take it baaaaaaaaack!” she cried, equally ineffectually.

Yang wasn’t even deterred as her attention shifted to another teammate. “And Blake,” she said, “You’re acting like I don’t know you’re already  _ sleeping  _ with him.”

Ruby stopped swinging as all the air was sucked out of the room.

“I am doing  _ no such thing!”  _ an exceedingly red faced Blake protested.

Yang raised an eyebrow. “But I walked in on you two having-”

“THAT WAS SUN!” Blake cried out in exasperation. “How could you not-” 

“Sure looked like Jaune-”

“He has a  _ tail,  _ Yang!” Blake shot back with indignant fury, “A tail! _ And  _ we both yelled at you for  _ doing  _ that! You  _ know  _ it was Sun, you ass!”

“Oh...” Yang nodded, not even slightly put out by Blake’s accusations, “But wait- why do you always  _ smell  _ like Jaune?”

Blake turned an even darker shade of red as Ruby turned, legitimately curious (and not at all jealous) of hearing the answer. Weiss, too, was listening  _ very  _ attentively, even as she tried to act above the fray.

“I...” Blake began, “Sometimes I… sneak into the JNPR dorm and steal his hoodie.” She looked around at them, cringing from their judgmental stares. “It’s comfy, okay! It’s really, really comfy and I am not going to be  _ judged  _ while Yang is saying- is saying  _ insanity  _ like-”

“Wait,” Yang cut in, “That wouldn’t explain why you smell like-”

“And sometimes I sleep on his bed, okay!” Blake spat, “Was that what you wanted to hear? That I like to sneak into his dorm, wrap myself up in his hoodie and his blankets and lie in his bed, inhaling his scent and purring while I pretend to be a kitten? And, yeah, maybe I want him to pet me—is that what you want to hear, you  _ vulture?” _

There was a moment of silence as everyone just quietly stared at Blake. Well, Yang and Weiss were staring at Blake, Ruby was busy thinking of how nice it must feel, being all wrapped up in the soft embrace of that wonderful hoodie and the blankets, with that familiar Jaune-smell on… No, she wasn’t jealous! She wasn’t jealous and Yang was wrong about everything!

“I did not want to hear that,” Weiss said, breaking the silence with a shudder, “But I think we’ve all heard enough of-”

But Blake wasn’t going to let her finish. “Tell us, Yang,” she hissed, “Tell us about  _ Weiss’s _ weird thing.”

“What!” Weiss protested, outraged eyes suddenly wide.

Ruby, however, understood where Blake was coming from. “It’s only fair,” she told her partner, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder as gently-but-forcefully as she could, “If we’re all getting embarrassed, you have to be embarrassed too.”

“I- I-” Weiss blushed, then shook her head, “No! Just because you’re all  _ insane  _ doesn’t mean I am too! You have  _ nothing,  _ Yang! Give me your  _ worst!” _

“Honestly...” Yang chuckled, “I don’t! I mean, I just thought it was obvious, like with Rubes,” she ignored the  _ lethal  _ silver-eyed glare Ruby shot her, “You know, you’re always talking about him and telling us about what he did today, and I honestly don’t think anyone here talks about him  _ nearly  _ as much as you do.”

“That’s… that’s...” Ruby could see the vein bulge in Weiss’s forehead, “That’s because I  _ don’t  _ like him, you dolt! He  _ annoys  _ me, more than anyone else, and he annoys me  _ daily.  _ You can’t say that means I like him! It means I-”

“-love him,” Blake cut in. “Classic  _ Tsundere _ behavior from a-”

“YOU KNOW I HATE THAT WORD!” Weiss screeched as she leapt at Blake in an uncontrollable rage. Fortunately, Ruby was there to hold her partner back as Yang interposed herself before the fighting could actually start, but Ruby felt she knew how to get Weiss to calm down...

“Weiss, it’s okay!” she said, insistently, “Yang and Blake haven’t proven anything, and as long as you play it cool, you won’t give them the satisfaction of getting under your skin!”

Weiss did calm down at that, quite a bit. She smiled, giving a defiant look to Yang and Blake. “Yeah,” she said, her grin getting wider, “You’ve got  _ nothing  _ Xiao Long, absolutely  _ no  _ proof I’m one of you degenerates. I don’t have any incriminating scents or embarrassing things you could have walked in on  _ because I’m not in love with Jaune.” _ But… then she kept going. “If you had  _ anything,  _ Yang, you’d have thrown it in my face, but there’s nothing there. No secret notebook detailing my  _ hidden feelings-” _

Blake leaned over to reach under Weiss’s pillow. Weiss tried to leap at her, but Yang was already in place to snatch the heiress out of the air, flailing and biting furiously as Blake discovered a notebook and started to flip through it.

“Oh wow,” Blake gasped, “Yeah it’s...” she looked up from the notebook to her mortified teammate, “Weiss, you have  _ issues  _ when it comes to Jaune. This is…  _ obsessive. _ And so- actually, this story here’s pretty good, you ever thought about writing-”

Yang, fortunately (?), interrupted Weiss’s humiliation. “So we’re all agreed! Jaune’s the male for our Pride—let’s go-”

“No,” Weiss grunted, still struggling against Yang’s grasp, “You’ve just proven that we’re all psychosocially unwell and should seek therapy.  _ None  _ of this is the basis of a relationship, I mean,” she laughed, “What does  _ Jaune  _ bring to the table? His-  _ Blake, don’t you dare quote my notebook!  _ It’s just a- just a writing exercise!”

“If this is an exercise,” Blake said, still reading, “I  _ really  _ want to see what the real thing looks like...”

Weiss’s scowl could freeze a man to death at that moment, but Yang just grinned. “That’s the beautiful part,” she explained, “Jaune’s, like, the  _ perfect  _ male—we all know how males are: completely useless and need to be protected! And Jaune fits that role to a T! He’s even getting to the point where he can almost beat Cardin in a fight, so, the traditional duties of a male in the Pride—fighting other males—well, I think he’s got that covered.”

Ruby rubbed her arm nervously. “I don’t know...” she said, “I… I  _ do  _ like Jaune, but…  _ sharing  _ him?”

“That’s the even more beautiful part!” Yang cheered, “Sharing a man means no boyfriend drama ever again. He’s basically an appliance we share—we can set up a rotation for time with the male, or,” she raised her eyebrows at Blake, “we can figure out some  _ sharing  _ options… But really, it means no more dealing with the hassle of the dating scene, no more guys hitting on us again, and, let’s face it: Huntsmen are  _ duds. _ Jaune’s about as good a male as we can  _ get  _ in this school. Neptune’s a flirt, Fox is exhausting,  _ cannot  _ pin down if Yatsuhashi is taken or gay, Brawnz is a moron, and let’s not even get  _ started  _ on CRDL.”

Blake folded her hands across her chest. “And what about Sun?” she asked.

“Saw him fighting a seagull for french fries,” Yang shot back, “More than a few times now, actually, and the seagulls typically win.”

“They’re never even  _ his  _ fries,” Weiss added in reluctant agreement as Yang set her back down.

A blushing Blake looked to her feet as she admitted, “He has… forgotten that we were dating… twice now.”

Raising her hand, Ruby asked, “But what about...”

Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of a guy who could be dating material, but while there were plenty of  _ nice  _ men here for the Vytal… Yang had them pegged pretty well. Huntsmen, between immaturity and arrogance, weren’t exactly the best romantic partners, and even the good ones they knew didn’t leave Ruby feeling like Jaune did.

“I’ve got a problem this plan raises,” Blake piped up, “Pyrrha would murder us. Messily. With dismemberings. And—though I totally believe in us and our abilities as Huntresses—Pyrrha’s been beating the shit out of professional fighters since she was 13. I  _ really  _ don’t want to see what that looks like when she  _ stops  _ being a doormat.”

But Yang just shrugged. “Eh, I figured we’d pick up the rest of JNPR for the Pride if we’re taking their leader-”

Ruby audibly squeaked at that. Enough that Yang, Weiss, and Blake all turned to look at her. She blushed, furiously, trying to look innocent of any…  _ thoughts like that,  _ but it was an obvious loss from the beginning. They could just look at her and know exactly what she was thinking.

But could anyone truly blame her? When Pyrrha was so…  _ perfect?  _ With her  _ hair  _ being so amazing and having, like, the most  _ piercing  _ eyes and her lips were so full and pretty and…

“Huh,” Yang cut in, “Didn’t know you had a thing for Cereal Girl, Rubes.”

“I did,” Blake added, setting off a  _ furious  _ protest from Ruby, “and Weiss does too,” setting off an even more furious protest from Weiss.

Yang cut through the din with a loud laugh. “Yep!” she cheered, “Seven kick ass ladies to one male,  _ that’s  _ how a Pride should be! So let’s go put it all together!”

* * *

Things at Beacon were always  _ interesting,  _ and as a woman who was also always interesting, Nora liked it. But some kinds of interesting were worth more or less than others. Take, for example, when Nora discovered that Coco’s Semblance had the power to make Bigger Booms. Oh, yeah, there was some blah blah blah dust stuff that Weiss cared about, but Nora knew what her Semblance meant: Magnhild was  _ considerably  _ more awesome when Coco was backing her up, and it was  _ worth  _ the month of detention Nora served for leveling the training facility. That was the good kind of interesting!

The  _ bad  _ kind of interesting, though, was in the room all around her right now.

Jaune, the leader of their merry little band, was currently working on a paper for Oobleck’s class, very much concerned with the looming threat of grade and wholly oblivious of the looming threat encircling him at the moment. Three women, three skilled, capable, and, above all else,  _ dangerous  _ Huntresses that had a singular focus on their teammate.

It played out in different ways, of course. They had three, distinct styles of interest in him. Pyrrha, obviously, had the most  _ romantic  _ inclinations towards Jaune. Even if Nora hadn’t been talking to her about it, it was so obvious in those faraway looks she gave her partner that she was imagining them together as a couple—or husband and wife, girl made  _ plans— _ and she was deeply and truly in love with Jaune.

Nora’s was the most platonic, yearning for Jaune to hold her in his arms, to make her feel safe and protected. Kissing? Sure, but not so much her thing. Sex? Maybe, if he was game, she wouldn’t mind trying it out. But Nora mostly wanted a man she could feel _safe_ with, and who was better than Jaune at that? It was, perhaps, not her best quality, but she felt a little smug about how she was, of the trio, the closest to achieving her happiness.

And Rin was, well, very Rin-like: a seething pit of lewd desire hidden beneath her proper appearance. People thought Rin was such a polite, calm, and respectful young woman, the sort of girl who would  _ never  _ have inappropriate feelings towards her teammates, but they were very,  _ very  _ wrong. Of all of them, Rin was the one who was masturbating daily at the thought of wrapping her thighs tight around Jaune’s head as she ordered him to lick her to orgasm. She had always been the wild one of their pairing, even if most people incorrectly assumed that role was Nora’s.

Quiet ones, y’know?

It was one of those moments that was just  _ waiting  _ for a match to be thrown onto the tinderbox. So, of course, a match came barging  _ right  _ through the door in the form of all four members of Team RWBY, led by Yang.

Which, in Nora’s opinion, was a good sign for some  _ fireworks  _ to go down!

“Hey Jaune!” Yang said cheerfully, “We need the room, so we’re kicking you out!”

Jaune blinked.

“Um...” he said, as though there was any way to say “no” to Yang that counted, “I’m working on this paper, so I kind of have to-”

“Nope!” Yang said with a wide grin, “It’s  _ girl stuff,  _ so we’re gonna need you to scoot!”

In an impressive display of Jaune’s internal growth, he  _ didn’t  _ immediately fold to the challenge, but instead stood up, crossed his arms-

And was picked up by Yang and physically removed from the room.

“I’ll help you with the paper later!” Pyrrha yelled as Yang shut the door, “I promise!”

“So!” Nora asked, a challenging grin at the ready, “What’s the beef?”

Yang’s grin was equal in measure. “How do you girls feel about being part of a kickass, feminist group-”

“I have asked you,” Blake cut in, “not to call things feminist until you  _ actually learn even one thing about feminism.” _

Not that it stopped Yang. “-of awesome ladies who support each other?”

“Is this a cult?” Rin asked. In anyone else’s voice, it’d be read as sarcasm, but with Rin, it was a very serious question.

“Nope!” Yang cheered with a regal  _ swish  _ of her tail, “It’s even  _ better!  _ I’m finally forming my Pride here at Beacon, and I want to offer you girls a spot in it!”

Everyone just stared for a little while at that. Even for Nora, this was weird.

But it didn’t seem like Yang was going to give more explanation. She just stood in the room, arms wide, apparently just waiting for the three of them to agree to be part of… whatever it meant to be in a  _ Pride. _

“Oh for dust’s sake,” Weiss groaned, “I can’t believe I’m  _ helping  _ this plan, but… the Pride shares a single man between all of them. You join the Pride, you get  _ Jaune.”  _ She was blushing furiously, clearly regretting the words she was saying, but couldn’t stop herself from saying them. “So we’ve all agreed, we’ll… s-share him b-because we… also have feelings for him.”

Wow. Way to go Weiss! Nora hadn’t even  _ thought  _ she had an interest in the Fearless Leader, but she was impressed that Weiss had finally admitted it. Plus, it was pretty surprising to discover that Blake and-

“If you think for one moment, I’d share him,” Pyrrha growled, “You have another thing coming.”

Oh yeah! Pyrrha was  _ not  _ going to take this well. Ooh! Maybe there’d be a  _ fight!  _ A fight Nora knew would  _ probably  _ not go her way, but it’d surely be interesting.

“I have supported him, trained him, _listened to him,”_ Pyrrha continued, her eyes flashing murderously, “All while you mocked him and teased him and-”

“W-would,” Rin nervously interrupted, “Would this arrangement mean…  _ orgies?” _

_ That  _ took the wind out of Pyrrha’s sails!

“I mean,” Rin babbled, “I just- if all of us- you and me and Nora, I just...”

Nora rested a reassuring hand on her nearly-sister’s shoulder, and looked to Pyrrha. “I know this isn’t… what you’d like, Pyr, but you gotta admit… we  _ all  _ want him and I…” her voice suddenly grew emotional as her eyes turned watery, “I just want a way where we can all be  _ friends!  _ You’re  _ family  _ Pyrrha! More family than I’ve ever had before, and I don’t want to lose that because of a boy!”

“Oh, Nora!” Pyrrha cried, sweeping her teammates into a hug, “You two… you’re right, I don’t want  _ anything  _ to come between us, but...” she turned to Team RWBY, “Why should we share with  _ you?”  _ she asked with a darkly accusative tone.

“Feminism!” Yang cheerfully replied, before Blake gave her an elbow to the gut.

But Ruby had a quietly determined look on her face, the kind that Nora knew meant a big, heroic speech was coming. “Because… because RWBY and JNPR should work together!” she declared, “We’re- this is something _bigger_ than any of us! We’re Huntresses! We’re the future protectors of the world, and it might be unorthodox, but...” she screwed up her face in a resolute and determined look as she met Pyrrha’s eyes with her own, “I believe that there’s nothing we can’t achieve if we work together as a team, and that includes navigating a polyamorous relationship!”

“I’m sold,” Nora said, nodding along.

“I wanna have sex with Yang,” Rin quietly added.

And Pyrrha… even Pyrrha looked like she was sold on Ruby’s speech.

“Okay,” she said, “We’ll… share him.”

* * *

Sitting in the commons, working on his paper for Oobleck’s class, Jaune lamented his dwindling sense of masculinity.

He had gone from being steamrolled by his seven sisters to being steamrolled by seven girls who couldn’t even lean on the fact that they were family. It was time to just accept the truth. He was just a pushover when it came to women, and he’d have to accept whatever blow to his masculinity that came with that.

Sighing, Jaune double checked one of his sources, making sure he was quoting it accurately, but it was hard to focus on the professionalization of early Huntsmen when he was acutely aware of how this  _ modern  _ Huntsman had been basically emasculated without a fight. He knew that he was, admittedly, only  _ barely  _ a Huntsman, not only less skilled than he ought to be, but also attending Beacon under false premises. So he just had to suck it up and deal.

Well… it wasn’t  _ all  _ bad. Jaune really didn’t have an excuse to whine, even if he felt a little undermined at times. Really, his life was  _ great!  _ Ruby was an awesome friend, Pyrrha was a better partner than he could ever have deserved, he had good teammates and good friends, and things were just going well here at Beacon. Sure, there were some downsides, like how he’d crashed and  _ burned  _ with Weiss or the weirdness of things like the fact that his hoodie would just disappear for some reason, but on the whole, Jaune’s life was  _ amazing.  _ Most guys would kill to have it this good!

A beep on his scroll told him that he was welcome to return to his room. So with a smile on his face and some pep in his step, Jaune strolled back to his dorm, opened the door, and… saw Team RWBY was still in there. And everybody was looking at him like they had something important to say… something they weren’t sure  _ how  _ to say.

“Hey Jaune...” Pyrrha said, nervously rubbing her fingers, “We, uh, we just  _ talked  _ about something and-”

“We want to share you!” Rin blurted out.

Jaune blinked in surprise. Half as much to hear Rin, easily his most composed and careful teammate,  _ blurt  _ something as the content of her words! Jaune couldn’t have  _ possibly-  _ it wasn’t like he had a-  _ Surely  _ he misheard!

“I…  _ what?”  _ he asked in utter confusion.

“You heard the lady, Jaune,” Yang grinned, her tail swishing behind her. “You got yourself a girlfriends.”

_ “What?” _

“A Pride!” Yang cheerfully sorta explained, “You’re now our-”

Weiss shoved Yang aside. “It’s...” her eyes shot to the floor as she blushed a more brilliant red than Jaune had ever seen a person turn, “It’s  _ stupid,  _ the stupidest thing I… have ever agreed to be a part of, but, Jaune...” 

She looked up at him, and Jaune realized he’d never seen Weiss so… so  _ vulnerable  _ before. Her frosty exterior had quite melted in her watery eyes, and Jaune felt such a pang of sympathy for Weiss he’d never felt before. He momentarily forgot the context of their conversation, forgetting his complete bewilderment in his resolute desire to help Weiss, in whatever she needed.

“...we’ve agreed that we’re all going to share you. As our boyfriend.”

Aaaaaaaand, Jaune was  _ right back  _ to bewildered.

“It’s not a bad thing!” Ruby cut in, as though that was his objection. “It’s- it’s a real lion thing, and- and- and Yang explained it way better than I am!”

“Seven girls. One guy. And you’re the guy!” Yang said with a grin. “And that’s all you really need to know!”

Jaune stared at her. “That’s...” he searched for a word, “That’s...”

“Awesome?” Yang asked, “Cause that’s what I was thinking! Anyways, I think we should-”

Pyrrha suddenly grabbed Jaune by the shoulders. Blushing  _ furiously,  _ she looked at him and blurted out, “Just say yes,  _ please  _ just say yes, Jaune. I’ve wanted you for so long and I can’t come this close and  _ not  _ have you!”

He… didn’t know what to say.  _ Obviously  _ he was interested in having seven of the most beautiful women he knew, one of whom was his biggest crush, another was a model, one was one of the closest friends he ever had, as his shared girlfriends.  _ No  _ man could turn an offer like this down if they were handed it! But there were a hundred things running through his mind, not the least of which was a bullhorn screaming “DON’T BLOW IT” as he struggled to say what he and everyone in the room so obviously  _ wanted  _ him to say!

“Yes?” Jaune said, wishing to the gods he had sounded more decisive in his affirmation, but any opportunity for regrets was cut off as Jaune was pulled into a  _ searing  _ kiss, with Pyrrha’s lips crashing into his. He was almost knocked back in surprise, but her lips were so soft upon his, so gentle and loving that he found himself getting back to his bearings and returning the kiss. Jaune hadn’t kissed many girls before, but Pyrrha’s lips were the most-

His thought was cut off as Jaune suddenly felt his pants get  _ ripped  _ right off of him. Trying not to interrupt the kiss, but unable to  _ not  _ look down, he saw Ruby positioning herself right between his legs. Jaune was, in a word, shocked to see it. 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was outraged.

“Hey, I was- I was making my move!”

“I’m not losing my chance!” Ruby shouted, “If you got his first kiss, I get to- No fair!”

As Ruby tried to defend her actions,  _ Blake  _ had swooped in, eschewing words to just rub her cheek against Jaune’s rapidly-hardening dick. “Ohhhhhhh,” she moaned as she took a deep  _ sniff,  _ running her nose up his length, “It’s so…  _ manly...” _

Jaune blushed, not really expecting to ever receive a compliment like that, but before he could catch his bearings, Ruby  _ yanked  _ Blake’s head away and replaced it with her own, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and  _ diving  _ down on it! Jaune gasped as Ruby’s incredibly warm, wet mouth delivered a surprise blowjob that nearly knocked him off his feet. She was  _ obviously _ inexperienced, but seeing Ruby struggle to manage his dick only made it hotter!

Instead of being put out by her harsh treatment, Blake simply leaned back into his crotch and lowered herself to kiss his testicles. Taking his left nut into his mouth, Blake began to lovingly kiss and suck his balls. All that was holy, how did their mouths feel so  _ good? _ Between the two of them lavishing his cock with oral worship, Jaune felt like a  _ king  _ among men, a mighty lion on the savannah—he actually understood what Yang was talking about now, and he  _ liked  _ it. 

“No fair...” Pyrrha pouted, only for Jaune to make it up by catching her off guard with a kiss of her own. She easily succumbed to his assault, having no defense as his tongue invaded her mouth. She sank into his embrace, her vaunted strength and poise suddenly replaced by mewling, kittenish weakness, finding its place in Jaune’s strong arms.

Their first kiss had been an incredible moment of suddenly realized passion, but this one was a long and slow connection. Jaune felt all her love poured out in this kiss… as he  _ also  _ felt Ruby struggling to take as much of his length into her eager mouth and Blake’s tongue swirling around his nuts. That was  _ also _ when Jaune started to feel two  _ other  _ pairs of lips tenderly kissing his back and neck. So caught up in his kiss with Pyrrha, he couldn’t turn to see who they were, but soon, whispers confirmed his guess.

“We’re gonna put you through your paces, Fearless Leader!” Nora cheerfully informed him as she wrapped her arms around both him and Pyrrha.

“A-allow this one to serve you,” Rin whispered dreamily, “and let us explore all the carnal mysteries together...”

The attention of five gorgeous women was simply  _ too much  _ for Jaune’s self control. It was too much for anyone! Sweet and sexy whispers from his teammates, his gorgeous partner  _ showering  _ him in love, naughty Blake and innocent Ruby pleasuring his dick with their hot, wet mouths—it was five fantasies in one, and Jaune was weak to all of them.

He simply couldn’t stop himself as he  _ released  _ into Ruby’s mouth, his volume quickly overwhelming her until cum burst from her lips and dribbled down her chin. Ruby coughed, trying to catch her breath, but Blake was upon her in an  _ instant,  _ gobbling up as much of Jaune’s seed as she could, her tongue plunging into Ruby’s mouth to get as much of her salty treat as she could.

Gaping at the display, Jaune hardly noticed that Rin had moved herself into Ruby’s former position until he heard her squeal, “Me next, me next!”

“I’m his partner!” Pyrrha whined, but Yang pulled the both of them back before a real conflict could break out.

“Ah-ah-ah,” she said, “There’s  _ someone  _ who hasn’t gotten to have a taste yet...”

He followed Yang’s eyes to see Weiss, standing stiffly and nervously off to the side. He’d… he’d never seen Weiss seem at a loss for words, but she looked so… tender and indecisive, it was hard to resist falling for her all over again.

“Are you...” he asked.

Weiss blushed, her eyes darting away to avoid Jaune’s gaze. But he didn’t miss her voice, quite and wavering as she said, “I want… I want you to...”

Jaune gave her a warm and sympathetic look, knowing that there was nothing she could ask for that would cause him to judge this sweet and sensitive girl. “Whatever it is, Weiss, I promise, you can trust me.”

“T-then take me to the b-bed,” a red-faced Weiss suddenly stammered out, “A-and b-bend me over, s-spank my naughty ass, and  _ punish  _ me for being such a bitch to you!”

Jaune blinked. “Weiss, I don’t want to-”

“Yes, Jaune!” she cried, obviously not listening to what he said, “P-punish me! I’ve been such a naughty, disobedient little brat and I need to apologize with my body!”

Ripping off her skirt, Weiss revealed that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath it. She didn’t waste time from there, putting her palms flat on Jaune’s desk as she wiggled her ass invitingly, the unmistakable sheen of her juices running down her leg.

Well…

Fuck, he couldn’t pretend that he was even slightly conflicted anymore.

Jaune took the invitation with  _ gusto,  _ going right to his desk and hardly even slowing down before he  _ plunged  _ his cock right between her legs. Her tight little tunnel was well lubricated, and he slid in neatly, making his Snow Angel’s voice go high as she cried out in surprised delight. Jaune groaned, unable to believe the  _ insanity  _ of this fantasy coming to life before him as he felt her pussy practically  _ grasp  _ his dick as he pounded her! But she wanted more than just his cock, didn’t she...

_ SMACK! _

“O-oh!” she cried, the red handprint bright on her snow white ass.

_ SMACK! _

Weiss moaned, a low, lusty sound as Jaune kept thrusting away into her.

_ SMACK! _

“HARDER DADDY!” Weiss shrieked, “SPANK YOUR BAD LITTLE GIRL HARDER!”

And Jaune  _ hated  _ to admit it, but the explosive revelation of Weiss’s kinks  _ turned him the fuck on  _ as he brought his hand down with an  _ epic SMACK  _ that made Weiss  _ scream. _

Jaune went wild, his hand rapidly spanking Weiss silly as he fucked her, hearing her words turn into a mindless babble, little more than senseless begging for “more” and “harder,” which Jaune was happy to deliver. It was fierce and it was harsh, more like two animals in heat than anything, a wild need in Jaune needing to see the pristine princess who’d turned him down so many times marked with his seed. Yes, he  _ knew  _ what to do! With a snarl of pure, joyful  _ power,  _ he released, spurting thick ropes of cum into Weiss’s pussy, heedless of whether she had contraception or if he was about to be murdered by the richest man in the world. But that was not anywhere near Jaune’s mind, just enjoying the sensation of making sure every last drop was wrung out of his balls before pulling it out, admiring the way his white spunk dripped from her freshly-stuffed hole.

But no sooner had he withdrawn from Weiss before Pyrrha’s lips were on his cock, licking him clean and artfully bringing him back to full strength. She was naked now, and one look in her eyes told Jaune that she was  _ not  _ to be denied any longer and something about the  _ depths  _ of Pyrrha’s desire for him… it made him feel more confident than he ever had before. And with this rush of self-confidence, Jaune found it easy to will himself back to full hardness. Pyrrha wanted him that badly? Then he’d  _ give her  _ what she was begging for!

He tossed Pyrrha onto the bed, marveling at how light the champion felt in his arms, before parting her legs. She gazed up at him, the very picture of a blushing bride, her radiance, her innocence, her gentleness, and her incredibly sexy body all on display at once as Jaune once more dove in, her soaked pussy giving no resistance to his penetration.

“Oh, Jaune,” she gasped, “I- I always knew you were the one! From the Emerald Forest, you- you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted!”

“Gods Pyr,” he gasped, “I would’ve- nobody could ever say no to you!”

“Y-you mean it?”

“Of course I do!”

He emphasized his point by kissing her once more. Pyrrha was his partner, his mentor, and now, one of his seven girlfriends—but their previous relationship informed this one. No longer was Pyrrha’s kiss the soft touch of a blushing maiden, but the demanding lips of his personal trainer. Their tongues wrestled as Jaune kept up a steady rhythm of thrusts, each one striving to find the precise spots and friction that would send her toppling over the edge.

Jaune realized that, from the sound of things, his girlfriends were “enjoying” the sight of Jaune and Pyrrha making love. He heard the eager  _ shlicks  _ of fingers in pussies, the soft moans and giggles of approval, and one whispered,  _ “Oh, Rinny, you dirty girl!”  _ as the accompaniment to Jaune relieving Pyrrha of her virginity.

She broke the kiss, smiling up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling with pure joy as she said, “It’s so perfect, s-so utterly- oh- oh, Jaune, yes, yes- I- I love you so much! Y-you’re making me- making me- making-”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Pyrrha screamed out, “YOU’RE MAKING ME CUM!” as she hit her climax, even louder than  _ Weiss _ had been. Fortunately, the JNPR dorm room had been thoroughly soundproofed as a Nora-containment measure, but Jaune  _ wished  _ the whole school could have heard the orgasm he’d just given to the four time Mistralian Regional champion. But his other girlfriends had, insane as that phrase was to imagine, and they made their admiration—and interest in being next—very clear.

From there… it was hard to keep track of things. He knew he fucked Nora and Rin together, eating Nora’s pussy as she sat on his face, with Rin eagerly bouncing on his cock, crying out the most perverted things Jaune had ever  _ heard  _ before. Then he fucked Blake from behind while she licked Weiss’s pussy—cleaning it of what remained of his deposit in the Schnee heiress. Ruby had started kissing her partner, which made Jaune realize that Nora, Rin, and Pyrrha were in the throes of their own lesbian threesome, all thoughts of modesty and propriety forgotten in favor of total carnal lust. And then… it was confusing. He definitely fucked Ruby, he remembered how  _ tight  _ she was as he fucked her, her legs looped over his shoulders as he was pretty sure Blake ran her tongue up his ass. But it was a whirl of different girls in different positions and combinations, all of them seeking to outdo each other as Jaune put them into blissed-out postcoital comas.

But at long last, Jaune looked up from the moaning pile of women that had surrounded him, finally subdued enough to let him break away from the tangle of sweaty limbs and breasts and asses and breathe  _ fresh air…  _ only to see Yang, the one girl who still had yet to fuck him, gloriously naked and looking at him and the other girls with a confident smirk, her tail swishing behind her.

“I had a feeling,” she said, moving Blake and Rin aside to approach him, “you’d be able to handle us… not an easy feat. Not at all.”

Jaune gasped for air. “Please, Yang,” he pleaded, “you have to understand… I can only give so much...”

But Yang just shook her head. “Oh, no, Jaune, you don’t understand. I’ve been watching you for a  _ long  _ time… I’ve been wanting a Pride of my own ever since I was a little girl, and I’ve been watching you this whole time we’ve known each other… testing you, assessing you... I know  _ exactly  _ how much you can give. And you’re not finished yet.”

Leaning in close, she grinned, her teeth white and predatory as Jaune saw in that grin that he  _ wasn’t _ the mighty lord of the savannah he imagined himself to be. He was… he was the male of this harem. And his women  _ expected  _ him to serve.

But as menacing as Yang was… he felt his cock stir as he saw those big, happy hooters swing free on Yang’s chest. He might just be a sex toy to seven maniacs, but… it was hard to see that as a downside...

“That’s what I thought,” she said as she yanked Jaune free from the pile and pulled him to a bed.

Getting on all fours, she wiggled her ass and tail to instruct him on  _ exactly  _ what he’d be doing—not that he needed it. Just like with Weiss, Jaune wasted no time taking his spot behind her and slamming his tired, well-used, yet still determined cock as deep into her pussy all the way to the base. He watched her heavy tits  _ swing  _ underneath her from the force of the thrust, jiggling and bouncing even as he slid back… then  _ slammed  _ her again.

He was tired. Worn down. Pushed past his limits and sore beyond reason. But Jaune had only made it this far at Beacon by facing exhaustion like this regularly. He had to keep pace with the workout routine of a globally respected athlete, had to summon the drive to not give in and take the easy way even when he learned firsthand how  _ terrifying  _ a Huntsman’s work could be, facing down an Ursa face-to-face! And now, with a busty, blonde babe who needed him to fuck her silly, Jaune was going to dig into that inner strength and give her everything he had!

Faster and faster, Jaune picked up the pace. Again and again, with savage thrusts, he  _ slammed  _ his dick into Yang’s pussy. All that mattered was what was in front of him right now. He needed to fuck Yang and Yang needed to get fucked. Right here, right now. But Yang wasn’t going to let him take this as anything other than a  _ brutal  _ fucking.

“COME ON, JAUNE!” she barked, “I WANNA HEAR MY LION  _ ROAR!” _

And Jaune  _ complied  _ with an absolutely  _ bestial  _ cry as he called forth whatever dregs of his reserves he still had left to throw all his energy into giving Yang the  _ pounding _ she was asking for. Reaching forward, he grabbed her hair, wrapping a thick blonde lock around his hand as he  _ pulled  _ backwards. Yang  _ squealed  _ as he pulled back on her mane, her usual standards of instant death to any who touched her hair put aside as she erupted in a powerful orgasm. From her shriek, Jaune could tell he’d given the proud lioness a brand new fetish.

Jaune knew he was running on fumes, that merely staying up on his  _ feet  _ was a challenge, but he had to show Yang that he could give her the fucking of a lifetime just so that he could know that he’d earned his spot here. That he  _ wasn’t _ just being tossed a pity fuck as the one man in their group. Even as she squealed out in surprise and overwhelming  _ pleasure,  _ Jaune kept slamming her pussy until it was time for his  _ own! _

After so many climaxes, it was a  _ wonder  _ that he was capable of producing more than a puff of dust, but Jaune seemed to have discovered an unadvertised benefit of aura in giving him the capacity to release a load into Yang as thick and strong as he first shot into her sister’s mouth. It was a  _ hell  _ of an orgasm, though, seeming to sap all of his energy out of him as he finally slumped back, along with Yang, onto the bed.

“Alright,” Yang panted after taking a moment to catch her breath, “You- you’ve made the cut. Welcome to the Pride, Jaune...”

But by the time she said that, an utterly exhausted (and very dehydrated) Jaune was well on his way to falling asleep.

* * *

Yang was feeling light-headed. Dizzy, even. She was no stranger to parties, but  _ hooo,  _ they’d gone all out tonight!

Not that they didn’t deserve to celebrate. Not only had Pyrrha claimed victory in the Vytal Tournament, they had, only a week earlier, come together as a group to foil the White Fang’s sinister scheme to stoke tensions between Kingdoms and attack the Tournament itself! Weiss and Rin had figured out Torchwick’s scheme, while Pyrrha and Ruby had taken on the four infiltrators posing as Haven students. Yang, with Blake and Nora, took the fight to the White Fang, bringing down Adam Taurus himself, and earning  _ five million  _ girlfriend points with Blake in the process.

Yep, they’d  _ earned  _ some champagne.

And some other celebrations, of course.

Just as Yang had predicted, once Jaune had gotten past his  _ woe is me  _ phase, he began to grow into his role as the Pride’s male. Right now, he was  _ taking care of _ the champion standing up, her legs wrapped around his waist while Rin and Weiss, those dutiful, dirty girls, crouched between his legs to suck and lap at both Pyrrha and Jaune. After their first night, Yang knew that Jaune was more than capable of managing three girls at once, something he’d had multiple chances to prove since.

Not that they were having nonstop orgies, of course. That would only serve to exhaust Jaune, and Yang had spent too long planning this to see her Pride undone by such carelessness! Instead, they had set up a fair rotation to not wear him out from taking care of seven needy Huntresses, even if it seemed that Blake and Rin seemed to always  _ just happen  _ to invite other girls to join them in the bedroom… but since Blake usually invited Yang, that just meant two bites at the apple for her!

Ah, but she could just enjoy her champagne for now… well, maybe she’d have a little go with Jaune later, once he’d  _ finally  _ exhausted making Pyrrha’s championship fantasies come true. Watching them go at it, the ecstatic look on Pyrrha’s face, gripping the Amity Cup in her hands as Jaune just  _ plowed  _ her… Yang hadn’t been lying, the Pride was there to  _ support  _ every girl in it, and right now, Yang was just thrilled she could make this all possible for Cereal Girl.

And given her friends an outlet for all their repressed perversion, whether it was Weiss’s daddy’s girl fetish or Blake’s desire to just be a sweet little kittycat. And brought her little sister into a relationship where she was equal with everyone else. And given the world of Remnant a kickass team of ladies who supported each other, fought evildoers, and didn’t have to lose any time on messy relationship business.

Yep, Yang had earned this champagne. Well, Pyrrha had earned the champagne, winning the Vytal and all, but, really, hadn’t Yang made it all possible? By getting her and Jaune together, Yang figured she was  _ owed  _ a bit of a reward, and she was more than happy to take it now.

And if that was a little self serving… Yang glanced to her Pride mates, whether cheering Pyrrha on as she rode Jaune like a woman possessed or curled up with each other in such cute little pairings, she figured nobody here would really object to it. So she took another sip of champagne, but not before giving a silent toast to her Pride… and her  _ excellent  _ leadership in putting it together, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Renarde for feedback on this work!
> 
> The idea of lion Faunus having a cultural aptitude for harems actually came from a discussion with Six02 about his work ["The Arc House,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767485/chapters/67973236) which features some other lionesses. So credit to him for coming up with the idea!


End file.
